<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of oceans and seas by Theniaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187548">Of oceans and seas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theniaaa/pseuds/Theniaaa'>Theniaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Byleth and Flayn are bffs, Female Byleth, Flayn goes fishing, Fluff and Humor, For Flayn week 2020, Gen, Gets a bit emotional, More like sisters, Rip Glenn he died of cuteness, no beta we die like Glenn, something along those lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theniaaa/pseuds/Theniaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flayn week 2020: day 1: fishing! </p><p>Flayn attempts to fish, Byleth sees her and attempt to fish together</p><p>Quick fic for Flayn week cause I love Flayn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flayn &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Flayn &amp; Seteth (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of oceans and seas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a weird morning for Flayn. After her dream of the ocean and her mother, whose face had grown more distant from the years passed, she was feeling nostalgic. Despite her best efforts to preserve her mother’s appearance and facial features...it was getting harder and harder.</p><p> </p><p>And yet despite all that, there was always one memory who no matter how much time passed would remain unscathed. Her mother looking into the ocean, gazing as she cast her line, waiting for the fish to hook on it</p><p> </p><p>Oh how she loved those bittersweet memories</p><p> </p><p>Yes she was determined. Today she was to fish!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“Hey Flayn” an even tone voice greeted her as she entered the dining hall. She turned around to see to whom it belonged to</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Greetings Professor. I did not see you there, how are you doing?” she answered with a smile. Being near Byleth or Seteth always made her feel secure</p><p> </p><p>“Flayn we have talked about that, I am no longer your professor. Please just call me Byleth” the woman said as she looked towards Flayn, a pout gracing her figures</p><p> </p><p>Flayn couldn’t help but get excited at that</p><p> </p><p>“My! Byleth you have grown ever most emotive have you not? It pleases me to see you like this” Flayn said as she giggled to herself “But you did not answer me, how are you today” she added as she calmed herself</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing well, just a little tired. I didn’t manage to sleep very well last night, how about you Flayn?” she asked as she started walking towards the kitchens</p><p> </p><p>Flayn excitedly followed behind</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing splendidly today, I was on my way to fish actually...But now that I smelled the wonders being cooked here I can’t help but find myself famished” she looked away “I do suppose you’ll allow me to eat with you right Byleth?”</p><p> </p><p>“You needn’t even ask Flayn. Come, let’s find a table”</p><p> </p><p>Truth be told it wasn’t too cramped, they sat idly eating their breakfast talking, Byleth’s skill on keeping the conversations going had improved a lot</p><p> </p><p>Eventually after both girls finished eating, Byleth sat up</p><p>“You said you wanted to fish right? I’d like to join you if that’s alright”</p><p> </p><p>Flayn was a bit hesitant, she was doing this in memory of her late mother. And she had only ever fished with her and her father, but Byleth was family in a way….With Rhea absent she was the only other person she felt comfortable trusting. Almost like a sister</p><p> </p><p>This could prove to be therapeutic in a way too</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to” Flayn said, uncharacteristically serious</p><p> </p><p>But she quickly came back to her senses</p><p> </p><p>“Come Byleth! To the fishing pond!” She took her hand and run towards it</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa there Flayn!” Byleth shouted “Careful not to fall”</p><p> </p><p>All Flayn did was simply giggle</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was relaxing, at first she was giddy at the thought of fishing with Byleth, since she never had before, but she simply felt calm. Lulled at the sound of the water hitting the bank and the idle chatter coming from the marketplace close by</p><p> </p><p>Eventually even that faded away and Flayn was lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts of a time long gone...back when things were simpler</p><p> </p><p>How she longed to return to those days, where she would simply spend time with her family. How her mother would cook for her and they would all enjoy a simply meal with sea creatures</p><p> </p><p>She truly did miss her mother so much</p><p> </p><p>Sitting like this, idle, with nothing more but her thoughts reminded her of her mother. Perhaps she would have been proud of her, despite the fact that Flayn could never cook anything as delicious as she would</p><p> </p><p>She finally opened her eyes and looked around. Her gaze falling on the lady next to her. Byleth, the only other person than her father that she could trust in these trying times</p><p> </p><p>Byleth wasn’t anything like her mother was, in fact she was the opposite in a lot of areas, you could always see her feelings through her face, while the exact opposite was for Byleth</p><p> </p><p>Tho Flayn couldn’t really deny the similarities, both were compassionate and cared for the people close to them. Both enjoyed fishing...and both made Flayn calm</p><p> </p><p>It had been a long time since she felt this calm as she was this moment, fishing with her friend, simply waiting for the fish to later cook them</p><p> </p><p>Almost as long as she lost her mother</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flayn’s train of thought broke as she realized her line moving</p><p> </p><p>It seemed a fish desired to be devoured today</p><p> </p><p>She shut her eyes, focused and pulled with all her strength, oblivious to Byleth’s smug look</p><p> </p><p>After an agonizing push and pull exchange, that seemed like years, from Flayn and the poor fish she won</p><p> </p><p>She caught the fish in her hand proudly as she gave Byleth a grin</p><p> </p><p>And she waited for Byleth’s response, of course, to congratulate her</p><p> </p><p>And she waited. And waited</p><p> </p><p>And then Byleth started laughing</p><p> </p><p>“Flayn I’m sorry but-” she snorted “you tried to pull that fish and your face just-” “I’m sorry it was too funny I couldn’t keep it in” she coughed in an attempt to hide her laughing “C-congrats on catching it tho”</p><p> </p><p>Flayn was furious...or she would be if it was someone else but Byleth. It was rare to see her laugh like this and the fact <em>she</em> was the one who caused it made her feel proud</p><p> </p><p>Tho she still was mad</p><p> </p><p>“Well I am delighted you thought my endeavor was funny to you but at least saying something more than mere “congrats” would have been quite appreciated, <em>Professor</em>” she put emphasis on the last word to make her irritation clear</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay sorry Flayn. You did well catching that fish, it might not have been the...usual way but all that matters is the end result” She gave her a small smile and Flayn’s own doubled in size</p><p> </p><p>It was not often she got compliments about her fishing skills. Perhaps she was closer to becoming a bit more like her mother now, she’d hope she was</p><p> </p><p>“But enough of that, how about we go cook your prize now?”</p><p> </p><p>Flayn’s eyes lit up</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Byleth that’s an excellent idea! I cannot wait to test my cooking skills again, I’m sure it will be delectable!” she giggled as she secured the fish in her little basket</p><p> </p><p>“Um I was actually thinking that I should be the one to cook it” Flayn vaguely heard Byleth speak as she started sprinting to the dining hall</p><p> </p><p>“Too late!” she shouted back as she moved past monastery staff and soldiers</p><p> </p><p>And at that moment she felt like she was a child again, playing with her parents</p><p> </p><p>Yes, today was a good day</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it. Flayn is one of my favorite characters in the game, she's so wholesome i love her. I decided to write this to show my appreciation for her. I'm not sure I'll be able to post anything more for this year's Flayn week but you never know! I might squeeze in some time. Thank you for reading everyone! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>